The Anniversary Surprise
by lolaughoutloud123
Summary: Possible multi-chap fic (depends on feed-back!). Gibbs and Jenny have been married for 12 years and today is their anniversary. Gibbs gets a very surprising gift from Jenny!


**A/N:** _Hey all! I'm back! So my first two stories... Yea, not too sure they will ever be finished! Sorry :) So a HUGE shout-out goes to Lorelie-Grace who read this and said that I should post it, so thank you! She gave me the courage for me to put this up here. You should read her stories by the way, they're amazing! Lorelie-Grace said that his could be a multi-chap fic, so if you guys like it I'll make it a multi-chap fic! Please, please, pleaseeeee read and review! It will really help with my decision to write more or not._

**Disclaimer: **_Jenny and Gibbs are married with a child, Tony and Ziva are engaged and Abby and McGee are dating... Oh wait, that never happened? Then I guess I don't own NCIS :(_

* * *

He woke up like he did every morning, next to the redhead who captured his heart all those years ago. He sat up and rested his head on the palm of his hand. She started to wake up and slowly opened her eyes. "Morning beautiful" he said with a smile. "Good-morning honey" she said as she returned his infectious smile. He then turned and grabbed something from under his side of the bed. "Happy anniversary Jenn." "Oh Jethro! They're beautiful!" Jenny said as she took the beautiful bouquet of orchids. "Would you like part of your present now?" A seductive smile playing at her lips. "Mmmhmmm... And what would that be?" he said as he started to kiss his wife of 12 years.

* * *

"Jethro can u get the kids up? I'm not feeling so well now." "Sure babe" he replied while throwing on his discarded boxers and shirt then getting a pair of sweatpants from across the room. Jenny ran into the bathroom just in time to make it to the toilet before she threw up. This had happened for the past week and she didn't want Gibbs to know. "Come on Madison, Maggie, it's time to get up" Gibbs said while he started to tickle his 11-year old twin girls. "Dad stop!" "AHHHH" "Daddddd. Agghhg" the girls said at the same time while laughing and trying to hit their dad to make him stop. "Okay, okay. We're up. Please stop and go bother Jasper and Justin." Said Madison. Gibbs sighed. "Okay. I guess I'll go bother your brothers up then. But I can always stay and spend time with you guys!" "No! Go bother the boys!" Maggie replied. Gibbs knocked on his 8- and 6- year old boy's room. "Guys, time to get up." "I'm up I'm up." said Jasper, the perky 8-year old said. "HI DADDY!" Justin screamed, he was at the stage where he screamed when he talked. Gibbs walked up to Justin's bed, "Hey buddy, what did I say about yelling when you speak?" "YOU SAID THAT KIDS DON'T DO THAT. MOMMY SAID THE SAME THING BUT I LIKE IT!" Gibbs just sighed at his youngest child. He was definitely like his mother with his stubborn attitude, green eyes, and his smile. When Jenny came down for breakfast she just stood in the doorway for a minute and put a hand to her stomach. Jethro was making the kids pancakes and they were helping. Jasper was the younger of version of Jethro standing next to him waiting for the eggs Justin was getting. He had the dark hair, striking blue eyes and Jethro's irresistible smile. Although he did have Jenny's stubbornness. But all the kids had that. The girls, spitting images of Jenny, and identical twins, were getting flour when Justin came over with the eggs and ran into Maggie. "JUSTINNNNNNNNNN! YOU GOT FLOUR ON MEEEE!" "OOPS!" he said with a smile on his face. "I DIDN'T SPILL THE EGGS. ARE YOU PROUD OF ME MOMMY?" Justin said, acknowledging his mother. "Yes Justin, I am. But sweetie, you really don't have to scream." "BUT MAGGIE WAS YELLING." "That's because she was upset you got flour on her." "Ugh, I'm gonna go change my pjs. I'll be right back." said Maggie walking out of the room. "Hey Jen, are ya gonna just stand there or are ya gonna help us?" Gibbs said with a smirk playing on lips. "Yes, yes. I'll help you guys. I thought you would all make me a nice breakfast without me having to help!" "Oh honey, we've been married for 12 years, you have to know by now that I'll always need your help" Gibbs replied before giving her a kiss on the lips. "Ewww, guys, get a room. We don't need to see that. There are young eyes here." said Madison. Jenny and Jethro just chuckled before kissing some more to gross out their kids a little.

* * *

Jenny told Jethro she had to run an errand before they had dinner. And there she was, in the local pharmacy looking at pregnancy tests. 'I hope Jethro won't mind if I'm pregnant. But if the symptoms I've been having are any indication, I'm definitely pregnant. I don't want him to freak out at the idea of 5 kids. 4 already seems like a lot to handle.'

* * *

"Jethro I'll be down in few minutes, I just have to freshen up." Jenny yelled down. 'And find out if I'm pregnant again' she mused. She walked into the bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test. She didn't have to read the directions, she knows to pee on the stick and wait 3 minutes. She pulled out 2 others after the one she already took out. She bought 3 different brands just to make sure they were all accurate, but she already knows the results. She just put the tests down on the sink and took out her phone and timed it to go off in 3 minutes. 3 MINUTES LATER She took a deep breath and looked at the results. Positive. She let out the breath she was holding in and smiled. She was happy, even though they hadn't planned for another child. Well, actually, none of the kids were planned so that's nothing new. Now she just had to tell Jethro and see if he was okay with another child.

* * *

"Okay Jethro, it's time for your present." Jenny said after they had dinner and Gibbs gave her a beautiful diamond necklace and matching tennis bracelet. "I have another present for you that's in the basement, but that one can wait. I have a... new present for you." He raised his eyebrow but said nothing. She continued, "Jethro, I'm pregnant." Jenny eyed him cautiously but broke out into a smile when he had a huge one on his face. "Jen, are you serious? We're gonna have another kid?!" She just nodded. He was taking this extremely well. "You're not mad or upset? We didn't plan this and it will be out fifth child." "Jen, how could I be mad or upset? You have given me the best anniversary gift ever. I love you so much. And even after 12 years and almost 5 kids, I have never loved you more. Every day I love you more than the next day. None of our kids were planned, it wouldn't be right if we started to plan them. I can't wait to see our little boy or girl who is growing inside of you. I love you so much Jennifer Gibbs." "And I love you too Leroy Jethro Gibbs." she replied, then kissed him lovingly on the lips.

* * *

**A/N 2: **_Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review it means a lot! : ) And an early Happy Thanksgiving to those in the US! Eat up tomorrow! (I know I will be!)_


End file.
